


宠物战争

by Bayonet_intheSea



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, NP, 强制
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayonet_intheSea/pseuds/Bayonet_intheSea
Summary: 【微博：江家的刀】NP，强制系





	1. Chapter 1

人类的世界在某个突然的阶段崩溃了，犹如被宇宙辐射笼罩着异化了似的，整个地球进入了一个完全扭曲的新时代——末世。  
在末世里出现了人类共同的敌人丧尸，与此同时也有一部分人觉醒了多种多样的异能，在异能人群里又根据能力不同区分了不同的等级。  
于是渐渐的，尚且有自主意识的人类们根据末世里的能力划分了新的四个等级：最厉害的异能者是S级，普通的异能者和有用的无异能者是A级，特别弱的异能者和普通的无异能者是B级，而最弱的甚至都没有独自生活能力的则是C级。  
末世里的资源十分珍贵，每个等级的人享用到的资源和地位又都是不一样的，因此每个人都拼命想要提升自己的价值在这随时都会死去的末世里夺得生存的一席之地。  
无异能者会在突然间觉醒异能，异能者也会因为种种原因失去异能或是升级异能，所以这个等级的划分每个月都会刷新一次，方式则是每月末的等级比赛。  
等级比赛是每个区里所有人都会参加的，当然也可以自愿放弃比赛主动沦为C级，不过这一般只有实在无能为力的老弱病残才会被迫做出的无奈选择。  
——当然也有例外。

此时就是每月末的等级比赛，原本的四个等级的人分别坐在了不同的区域位置里，梁襄瑟瑟发抖地坐在A等级的区域里，准确地说是坐在了章摇的大腿上。  
章摇将他整个人都笼在了怀里，下巴抵在他的肩上，百无聊赖地抓着他细白的手指玩，一边问。  
“你猜哥哥会赢吗？”  
场上正在比赛的章招和抱着他的章摇是双生子，分别是冰系和火系的异能，这对看起来非常互补的异能在这一个月里却让梁襄吃尽了苦头。  
听完章摇的话后，梁襄忍气吞声地附和着说。  
“会赢的吧。”  
“诶？你真的相信哥哥会赢吗？”  
听到章摇忽然满是笑意的继续问后，梁襄立马就后悔了，他的脸被捏着转向章摇，看到那张天使般漂亮的面容上盈满了兴致勃勃的好奇。  
“那我呢？你觉得我和哥哥比谁会赢呢？”  
这个问题在这一个月里几乎成了梁襄的梦魇，他该庆幸这是在等级比赛的现场，所以章摇按照规则不能再对他做出过分的事情了。  
但他看见章摇露出这样灿烂的笑容还是本能地头皮发麻，怯生生地嗫嚅着说不出话来。

梁襄生了一副好皮囊，多情流转的桃花眼，眼下一颗朱砂似的勾人泪痣，白皙光腻的皮肤，天生便透着凉薄的薄红笑唇，这样形成的一张脸生来就是要引起惑乱的，而他也将这张脸的作用运用到了极致。  
因为他投胎投的好，生来就是娇生惯养的小少爷，所以自幼就纵情享乐从不好好学习，长大了也沉溺于美色之间没有半点努力的志向，全靠挥霍着偌大的家产肆意妄为。  
他自己就生的极好，自然也格外偏好长相好看的人，男女对他而言都是可接受的性别，因此他每遇到长得好看合心意的就忍不住去搭讪谈恋爱，但他也朝三暮四喜新厌旧，怀里的美人频繁的换来换去，可因为背后雄厚的家世也没有人敢说什么。  
后来他偶然被人按在下面开了苞，尝到了不用自己动就也能享乐的趣味后渐渐偏爱找器大活好的同性，只是遇到了一些纠缠不清的人后嫌麻烦，所以每换一个对象他都会换一座城市，堪称是负心汉中的顶级了。  
原本这样的生活无忧无虑深得他心，可没想到突如其来的末世却打断了整个世界的规则，身份、地位和金钱全都不管用了，只有能力才是唯一评判等级的标准。  
可梁襄从出生起就是被人伺候的少爷命，没干过活也没吃过苦，在看到丧尸扑过来的时候只会蜷缩起来哭着尖叫，更别说是参加等级比赛了。  
等级比赛的统一评定标准是每一名参赛者需要分别进行“体力”和“智力”的评定，最后取平均分在所有人的成绩中进行排列，再进行等级的判定，但梁襄只是个有着好皮囊的花架子，连大学的毕业证书都是家里花钱搞定的，他又怎么可能通得过？  
所以从第一次等级比赛起他就自愿放弃了，然后沦为被人挑选的C级。  
末世里仍然会有情侣结婚生子，只是末世的残酷导致了存活下来的女性远远比男性要少，因此男性伴侣也变的极为常见。  
为了满足高等级人的生理需求，同时也为了增加C级人的存活率，规则里还有一条是每一次的等级评定后，C级的人都可以被SAB级的人分别进行挑选成为对方的宠物，没有被挑中的C级的人则不得不自生自灭。  
而在挑选的过程中，C级的人没有拒绝的权利。  
梁襄在末世前为了减少麻烦所以在国内国外都随心所欲的谈恋爱，原以为自己不会被任何一个前任纠缠，结果现在世界变成一个整体后，他居然在这里见到了不少熟悉的面孔，还都他妈是那种梁襄玩腻了就单方面说分手然后彻底消失的倒霉前任们。  
当时梁襄就眼前一黑，拼命希望那些人都早就忘了他，结果他战战兢兢地在第一次等级比赛上宣布放弃时，那射过来的不同目光如无形的剑将他扎在了原地。  
于是从第一场等级比赛起，他都会被最后胜出的前任挑中带回去。

这个月他就是被双生子里的章招带回去了，本来还庆幸还好等级比赛不接受双人制，谁想到章招居然那么大方地和章摇一起分享他，梁襄过了简直生不如死的一个月。  
在末世前章招和章摇都是电竞直播选手，梁襄偶然看到他们的脸后惊为天人，后来给他们战队疯狂砸钱讨人欢心，还时常去他们两兄弟面前献殷勤刷好感度。  
章招和章摇长的显小，梁襄都做好了自己要软香温玉在怀的期待，结果上床那天被他们兄弟俩按着都快捣烂了。  
好在他的确也觉得这样更爽一些，短暂的郁闷过后也就接受了自己在下面。  
不过时日一长他就觉得这两人太黏人，爱吃醋，占有欲又太强，连梁襄笑嘻嘻的和其他战队的小姐姐说句话都要生气。  
梁襄后来哄他们实在哄累了，就一溜烟赶紧跑了，因为心里愧疚还继续派人给他们战队投资，想着也能好聚好散。  
被章招和章摇从等级比赛里带走的时候他原本还以为这两人会看在自己大力投资他们战队的面子上对自己好点，哪里想到这两个人早就变成了白切黑，梁襄现在都产生了心里阴影。

章摇看着梁襄胆怯的模样就忍不住捏了捏他的脸，力道有些重了，梁襄吃痛的皱起了眉，不敢反抗只好忍着。  
他也连连朝赛场上看去，心里拼命的祈祷着章招和章摇千万不要赢，他实在是受不了再被他们玩弄一个月了。  
很快章招的评定就结束了，是属于S级的，但在总成绩中还不知道是不是第一，需要等所有人的成绩都出来后才知道。  
下一个就是章摇，他恋恋不舍的把梁襄松开，然后扯了扯他脖子上的项圈，那上面写着章招的名字，代表着梁襄这一个月的主人是章招。  
章摇轻哼了一声，嫉妒的嘟囔着说。  
“总有一天我也要这个上面写我的名字。”  
梁襄心里骂骂咧咧个不停，面上乖顺听话的不得了。  
章摇又眷恋的摸了摸他的脸才转身往赛场上走，清瘦的背影看起来单薄的像个少年，露出来的一截小臂上却绷紧了结实的肌肉。  
C级要最后才轮到，所以梁襄警惕的看了一眼周围虎视眈眈的目光后，蜷缩着往角落里靠了靠，然后继续目不转睛的盯着赛场。


	2. Chapter 2

章摇的火系异能已经算是非常强的了，不过显然比章招的冰系异能要略逊一筹，他在结束比赛后看了一眼屏幕上的排行榜，沮丧又愤恨的跺了跺脚，然后不甘心的瞪了梁襄一眼。  
梁襄连忙缩了缩脖子，既庆幸又担忧的挪开了视线。  
S级的异能者结束后就是A级和B级的了，梁襄绝望的盯着排行榜上遥居第一的章招，只能期待A级和B级的异能者里有黑马把章招打败。  
他焦灼不安的紧紧盯着赛场，长时间的比赛已经让他感到了十分疲倦，怎么坐都不舒服，亲眼盯了几个A级异能者无一例外都没赢过章招的分数后，他心灰意冷的打算还是去吃午饭吧。  
比赛期间是不允许离开整个赛场的，不过赛场内的每个区都会有食物供应，梁襄现在还是A区的宠物，所以能够吃到非常丰富的饭菜。  
他因为担忧自己下个月的悲惨命运，食欲不振吃的不多，填饱肚子后就拿了个苹果回到座位上恹恹的啃着吃。  
无意间一抬头看向赛场的排行榜时他以为自己看错了，不敢置信的擦了擦眼睛后霍然就立起了身，激动的脸都涨红了。  
太棒了！第一名居然不是章招了！  
他还没来得及去思考“易悬”这个人是谁，整个人就已经陷入了不会被章家兄弟带走的喜气里，还没高兴几秒就感受自己被恶狠狠的视线盯着。  
他循着灼热的视线望过去，和立在赛场对面的章家兄弟刚好对视，两人神色阴郁的死死盯着他，一模一样的面容看起来带着诡异的毛骨悚然感。  
梁襄吓的顿时不敢笑了，怂怂的坐回来继续低头啃着清甜的苹果，脑海里开始绞尽脑汁的思考“易悬”是谁。  
可他以往这些年里撩过的人实在太多，有时候记不住名字就笑眯眯的叫着“亲爱的”“宝贝”，再深刻好听的名字也像石头被扔进了观赏的鱼缸里，所以他想了半天都没想起来，索性就作罢了。  
要真是个陌生人就好了，起码不会再用以前那些事故意报复他。

到了下午才轮到C级的比赛，梁襄和之前几次一样在众目睽睽下低着头说了“放弃比赛”后就被带着往新的C级区域走，假装没有留意到四面八方射过来的各种目光。  
所有比赛全部结束后，C级的所有人又站在了赛场上，如同毫无尊严的宠物等待其他等级的人的挑选。  
梁襄拼命的往后躲，心里暗暗祈祷着这个“易悬”千万别选他，但又犹豫的想着万一“易悬”没选他的话，那他岂不是又要被顺位的章家兄弟带走了。  
没等他纠结好就听到那个易悬直接叫了自己的名字，周围的C级顿时就把梁襄周围空出来了，他垂头丧气地走上前由工作人员给自己换上带有“易悬”名字的项圈，然后就乖乖的走到了易悬身边。  
项圈上系着金色的长链子，易悬从工作人员手里接过来，然后轻轻扯了一下。  
离他几米远的梁襄就被迫朝他的方向踉跄了一下，羞愤又抱怨的瞪着他，薄红的嘴唇紧紧抿着，眼眸睁的很大，看起来还有点委屈。  
他这时才真正看清楚了易悬的模样，对方是个相当强悍的高大男人，雄性荷尔蒙扑面而来，他穿着一件军绿色的外套，内里是黑色的工字背心，紧绷的肌肉流畅又显眼。  
他长的十分英俊，还有些野蛮的凶狠，嘴里叼着一根烟的动作又显得懒洋洋的，盯着梁襄的眼眸很黑，里面的情绪晦暗不明。  
迎着梁襄无辜又可怜的目光，他咬着烟很明显的嗤笑了一声，然后攥着金链子转身就往赛场外面走。  
他的动作没有任何的拖泥带水，好像梁襄就真的只是他的一个宠物而已，梁襄被扯的脖子一紧，只好跌跌撞撞的赶紧跟着他的步伐小跑着跟上去。  
易悬走路的步子又大又快，全然不顾及梁襄，他住的S级房间又在离赛场很远的地方，梁襄跟着他走了一路后实在累的不行了，气喘吁吁的大声说。  
“喂！喂你走慢点啊，我跟不上了！”  
闻言，易悬停下了脚步，侧过身看着因为难受一直扯项圈的梁襄，他突然用力猛地拽了一下项圈，正弯腰撑着膝盖的梁襄就猝不及防的往前撞到了他怀里。  
易悬将咬在嘴里的烟夹在了修长有力的指节上，另一只手掐着梁襄泛红的脸颊迫使他抬起了头，然后轻佻的将嘴里吐出的烟雾尽数喷在了他的脸上，面无表情的说。  
“你现在是我的宠物，知道宠物是什么意思吗？恩？”  
易悬用的力道很大，掌心里也都带着经年的粗糙老茧，梁襄的颧骨被他的指节掐的生疼，感受到他的动作里还藏着隐忍的愠怒。  
可他才和易悬第一次见面，实在不知道他为什么这么生气。  
浓烈的烟草味在升腾的烟雾里涌来，梁襄没来得及躲闪，猛地吸进去后呛的不停的咳嗽着，眼里都冒出了潮湿的泪花，挣扎着去推他。  
易悬不为所动，还将他的脸凑的更近，冷冰冰的语气是居高临下的命令。  
“宠物的任务就是讨好我、服从我，不听话的宠物是要被惩罚的，听见了吗？”

C级的人被带走当做“宠物”养——这个“宠物”的意义完全取决于带走他们的人，他们可以将C级的人当做佣人、朋友，也可以将其作为泄欲的工具。  
当梁襄被带走后，他作为宠物的唯一作用基本就是最后一种，他在章家兄弟之前的主人是末世前刚分手的前任，前任还处于被背叛的愤怒中，把他带走后他基本就没有下过床，至于章家那两个小混蛋也差不多，都恨不得把他关在屋子里谁都不准见。  
不过从面前这个易悬的神色与行为来看，梁襄意识到他似乎认识自己，但并不像其他人一样要在床上教训自己，而是用践踏他尊严的方式来羞辱他。  
这真是....  
太棒了！  
梁襄简直要喜极而泣了，深感自己保住了这一个月里屁股的安全，连忙拼命点着头，无比乖巧地殷殷说。  
“我知道了！我一定听话！”  
易悬仿佛看出了他心里正在想什么，唇边的嘲讽更甚，却没有出声打破他的美梦，他将烟又塞到嘴里面后伸手勾住了金链子，转身继续往S级的宿舍里走。  
梁襄面露喜色的跟着他走，心里满是庆幸与感激。  
他就知道这世上还是有好人的！  
虽然态度很恶劣，但只要不觊觎他屁股的就都是好人！

梁襄这几个月一直住的是S级的宿舍，走进易悬的房间后就轻车熟路的想坐在柔软的沙发上。  
赛场要容纳所有等级的人，所以座位又窄又硬，虽然前几天晚上章家兄弟为了保存赛场的实力没有对他怎么样，不过还是用玩具把他弄的腰酸背痛。  
他还没走几步就又被勒的窒息，扭头看向倚着门框抽烟的易悬，不耐的语气里不自觉就露出了习惯的颐指气使。  
“我好累啊，想去沙发上坐着。”  
他对于自己的相貌优势非常自信，知道笑容停留在哪个弧度是最慑人心魂的，这让他几乎百战百胜，从未失过手。  
果然易悬望向他的目光怔住了，变得有些恍惚。  
梁襄得意洋洋的正想继续让他把项圈上的金链子解开时，就见他的神色猛地冷了下来，漆黑的眼眸犹如沁着血的寒剑无坚不摧，冷漠的说。  
“宠物没有资格提出要求，过来，跪下。”  
梁襄听了之后一时没有反应过来，漂亮的桃花眼错愕的瞪大了，乌黑的眼瞳显得分外无辜，天真又茫然的神色宛如将自己做过的那些渣事完全撇清了。  
真是狡猾到了骨子里。  
易悬的神色愈加冷凝，不带任何怜惜的把他狠狠扯了过来，然后按着他的肩头迫使他跪了下来。  
梁襄被他施加在肩头的可怕力道疼的脸色都扭曲了，哎呦哎呦的伸手去掰他的手，立马示弱的哀哀求饶说。  
“我跪就是了，你把手拿开，我真的好疼啊。”  
这几个月的宠物生活已经让他培养了十分识时务的眼色，看到易悬不吃自己刚才的那一套，慌神了一秒就马上换了柔弱的姿态，委委屈屈的声音绵绵软软的像是在撒娇。  
易悬垂眼盯着他怯生生的不安神色，目光在他眼角下浅色的泪痣上凝了几秒，然后放在他肩上的手松开了。  
梁襄顿时就松了一口气，跪坐在地上小心的揉着自己发疼的肩头，心里生着闷气不理他。  
易悬低头看着他的发旋，还能看到他纤长浓密的眼睫像是蝴蝶扇动着，烟头烧到尾巴后易悬把烟掐灭了随手扔到门外，然后关上了门。  
他重重的吐出了白色的烟雾，在梁襄面前蹲了下来。  
易悬长的非常高，目测几乎都有一米九，所以梁襄一路上都得仰头看着他，现在突然和他平视了还有些不习惯，摸了摸鼻子小心翼翼的问。  
“怎么了？”  
易悬有几秒的时间没说话，就只是盯着他。  
那目光并不是单纯的愤恨或是情欲，包裹着种种梁襄看不清楚的复杂情绪，而且很快就消逝了，只余下沉甸甸的晦暗。  
梁襄终于忍无可忍的小声嘟囔着说。  
“易悬，你到底要干吗啊？”  
他就是有这样的能力，就算面对的是个陌生人也可以极其自然的用亲昵缠绵的语气说话，仿佛他从来都觉得自己理应受到所有人的宠爱。  
易悬不易觉察的笑了一下，那笑颇有些自嘲的意味，然后在梁襄困惑的目光里慢悠悠的出声说。  
“梁襄，我现在给你两个选择——要么你就当我床上的情人，要么你就做真正的宠物。”


	3. Chapter 3

梁襄刚听完前半句选择就屁股发凉，不等他说完就迫不及待的抢答说。  
“我选第二个！”  
易悬的尾音被他的声音盖住了，他顿了顿，脸上露出了似笑非笑的神情，看着梁襄问。  
“你确定吗？”  
“我确定我确定！”  
梁襄生怕他会改变主意，于是毫不犹豫的用力点了点头，又不放心的补充说。  
“我不会后悔的，不过你也不可以出尔反尔，说好不让我陪你睡觉的。”  
说到后面他自己都有些不好意思，声音慢慢低了下来，眼眸却还亮亮的望着他，一双桃花眼水汪汪的。  
易悬似乎早就预料到了他的选择，并没有露出任何诧异，立起身居高临下的俯视着他说。  
“我最后再问你一遍，你确定吗？”  
重复的问话莫名给人一股深不可测的不安感，梁襄却压根没意识到，他连连点着头，喜滋滋的像是讨到了什么便宜似的。  
真是蠢到家了。  
易悬收回目光往卧室走去，梁襄茫然的在原地等着他，他跪太久了腿已经麻木了，就揉着自己的膝盖慢慢站起来，然后趁机跑去沙发上舒舒坦坦的仰躺着。  
很快易悬就出来了，看到躺在沙发上眯起眼的他后脸色沉了下来，走过去扯住他的项圈就把人从沙发上拎下来，然后把手里的东西扔到了他身边，抱臂说。  
“既然你选择要当宠物，那么我就该教教你到底怎么当。”  
他看着被推搡坐在地上的梁襄茫然又好奇的拿起东西看，平静的继续说。  
“首先宠物就要有宠物的样子，把衣服脱了，然后戴上这些东西。”  
梁襄还没来得委屈就被手里的东西吸引了注意力，这个黑色的猫耳朵发卡倒是可以理解，可这毛茸茸的尾巴......  
他拎起来尾巴看完整后愣了愣，然后脸刷地就红了，触电般的把猫尾巴扔远了，气鼓鼓的抬头瞪着易悬控诉说。  
“你说不拿我当情人的！干吗还要拿这些东西啊！”  
易悬的神色冷冽如冰，语气也是不容置疑的命令。  
“不塞进去怎么能算是尾巴？这可是你自己做的选择，现在想反悔吗？”  
梁襄还想再说什么，可触及到易悬冷漠的目光后就不敢再说话了，易悬的话的确也没有错，他是真的把梁襄当成了毫无人权的宠物。  
宠物不穿衣服，有耳朵和尾巴.....  
梁襄突然意识到这和自己想象中的完全不一样，不过....算了，猫尾巴就猫尾巴吧，塞个震动棒总比再被人操来操去的要轻松。  
梁襄满含怨气的又瞪了易悬一眼，然后才不情不愿的说。  
“知道了。”  
他磨磨蹭蹭的脱下来衣服，之前两个月里他早就被玩弄的全没了尊严，现在拿着猫尾巴往自己后面塞也没什么羞辱心，只是还有些憋屈。  
猫尾巴的一端是黑色的震动棒，尺寸不算难以接受，只是梁襄还需要给自己扩张一会儿才能慢慢塞进去。  
柔弱无骨的赤裸身体乖顺的伏在地面上，梁襄无意识的抿着唇，看着很不高兴，神色又透着一股被宠坏的骄矜与委屈。  
沾着津液的细白手指在干净的后穴小心翼翼的戳戳探探，早就被操熟的入口泛着媚红的淫糜颜色，巴掌大的手掌还不能完全攥住震动棒，胆怯的一点点往里面塞，这样活色生香的景象足以令任何人血脉喷张。  
易悬也无法避免的起了生理反应，但他并不打算对梁襄做什么，于是脸色平静的在沙发上坐下了，垂眼看着他说。  
“现在我来告诉你其他的注意事项，第一，不准站起来走，要像宠物一样爬着；第二，不准叫我的名字，要称我为‘主人’；第三，做任何事之前必须要询问我的意见，不然我会惩罚不听话的宠物；最后一点——”  
已经被他说的这几点彻底震惊的梁襄呆呆的望着他，脑海里一团混乱，空白的神色还没有反应过来。  
易悬盯着他懵懵懂懂的艳丽面容，语气里不易觉察的增添了一分阴沉。  
“最后一点，没有我的允许不准和任何人接触，说话、看他们、跟着他们走，这些都不可以，听到了吗？”  
寂静的空气凝固了片刻，梁襄才终于回过神来，前两个月虽然被侵占但依然享受着宠爱的他这时终于感到了久违的羞辱，他气的脸色发红，一把抓起旁边桌子上的水杯就朝易悬扔了过去，愤怒的嚷嚷说。  
“你这个神经病！怎么可以这样对我！”  
易悬面不改色的扬手接住了来势汹汹的水杯，放下后指尖微动，梁襄便猝不及防的被一股突如其来的电流击中，凶猛的电流在神经里过了半秒就消失了，他却浑身都疼的止不住的发抖，仿佛心跳都停止了一瞬。  
梁襄惊惧的不停往后退，直到退到沙发后把自己都藏起来，只露出一个脑袋小心翼翼的看着他，满脸都写着敢怒不敢言。  
易悬是雷电异能，随时都能杀了他。  
他怕死，在这个末世里唯一的渴望就是活着，所以现在他被易悬警告后就顿时怂了，蔫蔫的咬着唇，桃花眼里也盈着委屈的泪水，软绵绵的声音蒙着怯生生的哭腔。  
“我听到了，我会乖乖的，你别杀我。”  
易悬很满意他现在的乖顺，朝他伸出手说。  
“过来。”  
梁襄惊恐的望着他修长有力的手，很怕那只手又会动用刚才令他心悸的可怕异能，可现在的他更怕易悬会生气。  
于是他纠结了一会儿就战战兢兢的像只小猫爬了过去，膝盖在地面上磨得发疼，一点点爬过来的时候身后垂着黑色尾巴一晃一晃的，满身白腻的皮肤被衬的愈加鲜活，像个专门蛊惑人心的美艳猫妖。  
他爬到易悬面前后跪坐了下来，因为怕压到后面塞的尾巴，所以他两只手都撑在了前面，身体的重心放在了前面，从易悬的角度便能看到他格外诱人的漂亮腰线与上面浅浅的腰窝，屁股也显得挺翘浑圆。  
梁襄看不出他的脸色，又见他没说话，于是着急的低下头用脸颊主动蹭了蹭他的手，努力想着以前的哪个情人养的猫平时都是怎么撒娇的，然后软绵绵的叫了一声。  
“喵~”  
易悬一动不动的垂眼看着他，梁襄却察觉出他的呼吸陡然沉了下来，又用余光瞥到他被撑起来的鼓囊囊的裤子，渗出的黏液已经将裤子洇出了一些深色的痕迹，空气里也渐渐蔓延出了腥膻的味道。  
梁襄心惊胆战的不敢看他，假装什么都没看到的继续蹭着他的手掌表示温顺的讨好。  
半晌后易悬的手才蜷缩起来，像真的在逗弄一只猫似的挠了挠梁襄的下巴，梁襄忍不住痒痒的缩着脖子躲了躲，又怕他生气，就又慌慌张张的主动凑上去给他挠。  
不过易悬没再挠他了，手指绕过去摩挲着他的后颈，然后在坚硬的项圈上停留了下来。  
梁襄被他摩挲的浑身发麻，僵硬的垂着头不敢说话，听到他漫不经心的说。  
“乖。”


	4. Chapter 4

身为S级的异能者，除了享受最高级的特权外也必须要履行一定的义务，其中最主要的就是出去杀掉丧尸保护基地的安全，当然运气好的话也可以夺取晶核提高自己的异能。  
易悬每天都会出门，作息非常规律，梁襄倒是进了他的屋子就从来没出去过，在他回来的时候乖顺的顺着他的心意当宠物，趁他走了就自己在屋子里自娱自乐的玩。  
一周过去了，这天他等着易悬回来喂自己吃晚饭，易悬居然迟到了足足一个小时。  
梁襄饥肠辘辘，实在忍不住把整个屋子都搜了一遍然后找出来压缩饼干吃，他正吃得起劲的时候忽然听到了易悬开门的声响，吓的连忙把饼干往沙发底下一塞，然后自己胡乱抹了抹嘴就老老实实的跪坐在地上。  
易悬开门进来，梁襄就连忙小声说。  
“主人，你回来啦。”  
易悬的身上还染着浓重的血腥味，看样子是刚从外面回来，就连深色的外套上还沾着丧尸的腐肉，他看到梁襄皱着脸捂住了鼻子，露出了一副嫌弃的神情。  
易悬瞥了他一眼就往卧室走去，不到十分钟出来时已经换了另一身干净的衣服，上身只穿着灰色的背心，肌肉结实的手臂完全露了出来。  
梁襄正蠢蠢欲动的蹲在他刚才拎着的袋子旁边，很小心的想要拨开去拿里面的晚饭，可没有易悬的命令又不敢私自拿。  
好不容易等易悬出来后，他仰起头理直气壮的抱怨说。  
“你回来太晚了！我都快要饿死了！”  
易悬随手揉了揉他的头，然后拎起来袋子朝沙发走过去，梁襄迫不及待的跟着他爬了过去，等他坐下来后就守在了他旁边，眼巴巴的看着他把袋子打开了拿出香喷喷的两盒晚饭。  
易悬把其中一盒晚饭打开了，拿出勺子一口一口舀着喂给梁襄吃，梁襄饿的实在不行了，正含着饭嚼着就用目光催促他赶快舀下一勺。  
易悬始终没说话，也不在乎自己的那盒渐渐失去了热度，梁襄吃了大半盒后咀嚼的速度渐渐慢下来了，又吃了几口后就不想吃了，盯着桌子上的水杯嘟囔着说。  
“我吃饱了，想喝水。”  
易悬把盒饭和勺子放下，拧开水杯把水倒在了浅浅的杯盖里，然后托着放在了掌心里。  
梁襄便低下头凑在他的掌心里舔着，像无法捧着器具自己喝水的猫儿似的，浅粉色的舌头一舔一舔的，因为太渴了所以舔的很快，急急的要留住那些水分。  
易悬倒了三次才喂饱他，梁襄吃饱喝足了满心舒服，歪着头蹭了蹭易悬的膝盖，然后轻车熟路的爬到他怀里蜷缩起来，眯着眼打了个哈欠后，软绵绵的喵了一声。  
他倒是很快就适应了自己的角色，这几天摸清楚易悬的底线后就有恃无恐的给自己谋求最大程度的宠爱，而且易悬也的确没说什么。  
他有什么好说的，梁襄本来就没违背当初他的那些命令。  
易悬仿佛完全没有留意自己怀里多出的人，神色自若的把梁襄饭盒里剩下的晚饭吃光后才去吃自己的盒饭，他吃饭的速度很快，嚼东西的时候下颌显出了冷硬的线条。  
梁襄在他温暖宽厚的怀抱里懒洋洋的窝着，过了一会儿就感觉困了，于是迷迷糊糊的趴在他肩上睡着了。

不知过了多久醒过来时梁襄已经被放在了沙发上躺着，他揉着眼坐起来没看到易悬，疑惑的以为他是不是又出去的时候却听到了门外传来的说话声，压得很低，模模糊糊的。  
因为易悬之前严令禁止过他不准自己出门，所以梁襄伸了个懒腰就想继续睡，余光却瞥到门是虚掩的。  
难道是易悬在外面？  
梁襄久违的好奇心又涌了上来，他将易悬当初的要求反复琢磨了一下，觉得如果自己过去偷偷听他们说话的话，其实也不算违规。  
这一周里易悬白天都不在，他又见不到其他人，更别说在末世里还能奢望什么娱乐设施了，他早就无聊的都快长毛了，现在抓住一丝机会就迫不及待的钻空子。  
于是他想了一会儿就轻手轻脚的从沙发上下来，然后小心翼翼的往门口的方向挪去，接近后就站在门后边竖起耳朵紧张的听着他们说话。  
“今天你怎么把丧尸们的晶核都交出去了？”  
说话的声音听起来有些耳熟，是个爽朗的男声，听起来和易悬关系很好。  
易悬回答说。  
“我拿晶核换了些别的东西。”  
“那么多晶核什么不能换？那你也不至于都交出去啊，自己还不得留几颗？”  
“不用了，我攒着的晶核是用来换基地里那台游戏机的，今天来不及了，明天再过去拿。”  
对方不敢置信的问。  
“你没开玩笑吧？游戏机现在还有个破用啊，再说了游戏机也值不了那么多晶核啊。”  
“不止是这些。”  
易悬显然有些不耐烦解释了，对方看得他这副模样后似乎又想起了什么，无奈的说。  
“行吧行吧，我倒是差点忘了你屋子里还养着个小家伙呢，不过他当初都那样对你了，你现在还这么宠着他，也不怕他.....”  
躲在门里偷听的梁襄愣住了。  
什么叫“他当初都那样对你了”？难道他和易悬以前真的认识？可是易悬为什么什么都不说？  
他正绞尽脑汁的努力回忆着以前的事的时候，又听到对方叹了口气说。  
“你别瞪着我，反正人现在是你的，我可没办法插手。我过来其实是想说咱们今天救的那批人类里好像有你那小家伙的姐姐，她现在是异能者，已经被送去治疗了，你要不要告诉小家伙一声？”  
梁襄又被这突如其来的消息惊到了。  
什么！他没听错吧！真的是他姐姐？！

当初末世来临的时候他在离家千里之外的南方城市，所以压根就联系不上家里的亲人。  
他家除了他还有一个弟控的姐姐梁萝，和父母一样都把他宠到了天上去，她早早就接受了家里的公司成为了赫赫有名的女强人，没时间谈恋爱，却每隔几天都要给梁襄打电话问他钱还够不够花。  
梁萝和梁襄的年纪差了八岁，所以自小就差不多是把他当儿子宠的，梁襄也非常依赖他，现在失去了亲人的消息那么久，突然听到姐姐的消息后欣喜若狂。  
他一把就推开门冲到了正在说话的两人面前，然后激动的抓着正和易悬说话的那个人的手臂，迫不及待的急急追问说。  
“你说的是真的吗！真的是我姐姐吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

梁襄依然戴着猫耳朵，屁股里塞的震动棒垂着长长的尾巴，他这些天一直都在屋子里待着没出去，所以不穿衣服也不感觉羞耻，现在一时情急就忘记了遮掩。  
浑身如白玉的皮肤泛着莹润细腻的光泽，美好的犹如上层人士藏起来亵玩的艺术品似的，看着纯洁无瑕却又透着活色生香的肉欲。  
潋滟的桃花眼目不转睛的望着一个人的时候便宛如款款深情，更别说是还带着期冀又欣喜的光芒了，简直让人能脱口而出答应他的所有要求，眼角下的一颗浅色泪痣也宛如勾魂刀子似的温温柔柔的缠在了人的心口。  
易悬的脸色从梁襄夺门而出的刹那间就变得极为难看，在他抓住对方的同时也一把攥着了梁襄的手腕，然后铁青着脸命令说。  
“回去！”  
梁襄被他雷霆似的怒声吓的一哆嗦，但对他的害怕到底还是屈服在了迫切想要知道姐姐消息的渴望面前，于是固执的没有动，还催促的扯了扯异能者的袖子。  
被他抓住手臂的异能者无法自制的心神恍惚了一下，用尽全部理智把梁襄的手轻柔的拨开了，然后识趣的扭头看着远方结结巴巴的说。  
“易、易悬我先走了啊，明天再找你聊。”  
他身为易悬在末世前就相熟的好友，自然清楚易悬对梁襄的用情至深与偏执念头，哪里敢在他眼皮子底下多看梁襄一眼，所以说完后就落荒而逃。  
梁襄还想追过去，手臂却骤然一痛，几乎骨头都发出了碎裂的咯吱声响，他当即就疼哭了，拼命的从易悬手里把自己的手臂抢救回来，却直接被他大力扯回了屋子里。  
梁襄踉踉跄跄的跟不上他的步子，跌倒在地上了也没有换得半分心软，就哭哭啼啼的喊着。  
“你放开我！好痛啊呜呜呜，我的手要断了！”  
易悬直接把他拎到了沙发前的桌子上，然后随手扯下皮带将他的手腕和脚踝捆在了桌子腿上，转身走去了卧室里。  
梁襄一被他绑成这个姿势就恐惧了起来，刚开始他被易悬真当宠物使唤的时候难免羞耻，就忍不住和他顶了几句嘴，结果被易悬绑在了这里惩罚，他本来就怕疼，那股滋味他到现在都还记得。  
他慌慌张张的用另一只手连忙去解开皮带，可易悬不知道是怎么绑的，梁襄怎么使力都解不开，还因为太过着急差点从桌子上翻了过去。  
已经走出卧室的易悬大步过来将他一把捞住按回了桌子上，然后利落的用手里的绳子把梁襄的另外一只手和脚也捆在了桌子腿上，梁襄就只能脸贴着桌子屁股对着他，动弹不得。  
绑住梁襄的绳子是有些粗糙的，但他不必看也知道此刻易悬手里拿的鞭子是多么细软，看着没什么伤害力，其实抽过来一下就能让梁襄皮开肉绽，但偏偏被易悬控制在不会让他受伤的力道上。  
上一次易悬只打了他几下，梁襄也花了两天的时间才恢复，这次易悬这么生气，梁襄甚至都觉得他真的要打死自己了。  
念及此他顿时就怕的不得了，瑟瑟发抖的认错声里满是讨好的哭腔。  
“我错了，我知道错了，你别打我好不好，好疼啊呜呜呜.....”  
立在他身后的易悬手里除了拿着那一条黑色的鞭子外还有一个开关，他面无表情的直接按下了高档开关，埋在梁襄体内的那个震动棒就猛地震动了起来，高频率的刺激动作让梁襄立刻就尖叫了出来，然后断断续续的哭喘着说。  
“不要，我不要呜呜呜.....”  
他极力挣扎着想要逃脱来自深处的强硬震颤，但已经含了一周的震动棒早就适应了他的体内，怎么都掉不出来，而他拼了命扭来扭去时反而显得妖娆魅惑，仿佛刻意做了这样的动作来勾引易悬。  
雪白的臀肉晃来晃去，易悬的眼眸陡然暗了下去，手里的鞭子毫不留情的扬起来抽了梁襄的屁股一下，顿时那团白肉上就显出了一道浅红的痕迹。  
这鞭子在易悬的手上被发挥出了最大的效用，可以让对方疼到极致却没有留下过分的痕迹。  
梁襄疼的哭出了声，呜呜咽咽的抽泣声里满是惶惶和委屈，屁股上传来了火辣辣的触感，在被鞭打的一瞬间他下意识绷紧了全身，震动棒的动作便愈加深入刻骨，而挨了一鞭子松弛下来时，震动棒猛然的震动又让他更加敏感。  
早就被操熟的后穴深处渗出了绵绵的湿液，屁股却疼的像火烧，梁襄心里委屈的不得了，自暴自弃的哭着喊。  
“我好不容易找到姐姐了....为..为什么不可以去找她....呜呜呜....你不仅瞒着我...现在还打我....你真是太坏了！”  
成年的年纪说着这样天真骄纵的软软话语本该令人厌烦，可在梁襄身上却只涌出了无限的怜爱，易悬垂眼盯着他被泪水浸湿沾在一起的浓黑眼睫，面容冷峻的犹如磐石。  
他将鞭子抵在梁襄的臀肉上，冷漠的寒声说。  
“这是末世，你现在是我的宠物就必须要听我的话。现在你犯了错，还惹我不高兴了，你说你该受到惩罚吗？”  
梁襄没等到他心软，就只好自己先怂下来了。  
他不敢在这种时候和易悬正面反抗，所以即便心里还在骂着他残暴，面上却已经可怜兮兮的抽噎着改口说。  
“我知道错了...可我...我又不是故意的...求求你了...你能不能别打我？”  
抵在他臀肉上的鞭子慢慢移向了臀瓣深处，被震动棒牵连的臀肉微微颤抖着，后穴口也隐隐约约泛着潮湿的媚红，像是香甜的烂樱桃。  
梁襄对那鞭子非常恐惧，所以不安的动了动，但没有用，直到战战兢兢的感受到坚硬的鞭子蛮横的往后穴口里塞。  
即便后穴已经被震动棒塞满了，但它也像是铁了心非要再挤进去。  
梁襄吓的瞪大了眼睛，连哭都忘记了，强烈的排斥着喊着说。  
“别！别弄了，塞不进去的...我会坏掉的呜呜呜......”  
易悬的动作没有停，神情浮出了一丝阴冷的嘲讽，又裹着极其复杂的仇恨与痛快。  
他冷冷的说。  
“你怎么会坏掉呢？你被那么多男人操过，后面早就操松了，现在没人陪了你不甘寂寞，所以又在我的面前朝我的朋友投怀送抱，我身为你的主人当然要好好满足你了，省得你又天天往外跑。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实这才是正常的一章长度【向其他大大学习】


	6. Chapter 6

梁襄被羞辱的脸都红了，呜咽的委屈求饶说。  
“我错了，我真的错了嘛，你别塞了....”  
易悬不为所动，那根鞭子就硬生生抵了进去，将震动棒顶到更深的地方，梁襄甚至都觉得腰腹被捅穿了，下半身震的失去了知觉，从深处淌出来的肠液失禁似的流了出来，又爽又害怕。  
易悬看他断断续续说不出来话的模样，垂着眼冷凝了半晌，然后退后一步冷酷的说。  
“你自己就在这里好好待着反思吧。”  
这样子梁襄暂且能当情趣忍受一下，但要是一直都这样的话他可不行，连一分一秒都是折磨，所以赶紧惊恐的摇头哭喊着认错。  
易悬却下了决定就绝对不会再悔改，一句话都没说，匆匆收拾了一下后就开门离开了。  
天气已经这样晚了，易悬却还出门去，梁襄咬牙切齿的想着他是不是故意的，可又怕他这一去就太晚不回来。  
他费力的挣动了许久试图自救，不过手脚稍微磨点皮就疼的受不了，只好孤苦无依的趴在桌子上被折磨。  
被刺激的性器也蹭的射出了几股精液，黏在梁襄的小腹上渐渐干涸，他被折腾的没了力气，疲倦过后就昏昏沉沉的在震动里睡了过去，在睡梦里还哼哼着。  
片刻后震动棒停止了，不过梁襄没发现，又是很久后，直到半夜易悬才回来。  
他的脸上满是疲惫之色，进来看到毫无防备的梁襄睡着了后顿了顿，然后将动作放得更轻了些，走过去端详了他片刻，才轻柔的解开了他手脚的束缚。  
易悬犹豫了一下，把他塞在后面的鞭子和震动棒都拿了出来，手指探进去检查了一下没有受伤。  
梁襄因为他的接触下意识扭了扭腰，还咬着唇嘟囔了什么，看起来欲拒还迎。  
他的屁股上还有被鞭打的痕迹，雪白的臀肉就算受伤了也还不忘撩拨人，易悬的眸色顿时就暗了下去，有些恼怒的用力掐了一下他的腰，嘲讽的低声说。  
“都这样了也不忘发浪，你果然一直都没变过。”  
梁襄被掐了就瑟瑟的缩了一下，然后无意识朝他的方向小心翼翼的靠了靠，咕哝着说。  
“唔...疼...”  
他的皮肤又白又嫩，刚才被掐了一下就留下了青紫的痕迹，易悬面如寒霜的抽回手指，刚才还想着要抱他去床上睡的念头瞬间就消失了。  
他把梁襄抱回了他这几天睡的毛毯上，然后就自己转身回到了卧室，简单冲洗过后就很快睡着了。  
梁襄睡觉的时候很不安分，会不停的翻身，他今晚一翻身压到屁股后就被上面的痕迹疼的惊醒了，迷迷糊糊的就伸手去摸自己的屁股，这才想起来之前发生了什么。  
他这下子也睡不着了，发现自己没被绑住后又意识到易悬已经回来了。  
讨厌的易悬，真是太讨厌了！  
梁襄心里怨愤的不行，趴在地上恨恨的想了好久要怎么报复易悬，可他又实在怕易悬的惩罚手段。  
易悬把他当成了宠物喝令，他以往的那些手段全都没有用，可梁襄不想再这么下去了，而且他又听到了姐姐的消息，不好好要挟住易悬的话他压根就没办法去见姐姐。

深更半夜，陷入睡梦的易悬被突如其来的快感刺激的立刻惊醒，他猛地掀开被子，看到梁襄正低头含着自己蛰伏的性器，发现自己醒了之后就慌慌张张的加快了速度，虽然牙齿不小心碰到了，可熟稔的讨好却令易悬头皮发麻。  
易悬沉声呵斥道。  
“梁襄！”  
他的声音非常严厉，梁襄吓的顿时一抖，可想到自己的计划又硬着头皮假装没听到，任凭易悬伸手推自己的头也坚持着，用力吮吸了一下后易悬手上的力道就卸掉了七八分，紧紧插在他头发里，扯的梁襄有些疼。  
易悬良久都没有发泄过了，在末世里也没有时间去想下半身的事情，很快就在梁襄的嘴里射了出来。  
他呼吸浊重的没说话，死死盯着梁襄。  
梁襄吞下他的精液，然后像条蛇钻到他怀里，边缠着他的脖子贴着他耳朵软绵绵的撒着娇，边去搓揉他的性器，然后撅着屁股就要吞下去。  
“易悬，我不要当宠物了，我反悔了，你在床上怎么弄我都行，我都会乖乖的。”  
易悬的呼吸完全乱掉了，铁钳般的双手就要吧他推开，厉声道。  
“滚下去！”  
梁襄还没被谁这么不留情面的骂过，心里委屈又不服气，他铁了心要让易悬亲自改口，声音放得愈发绵软，黏糊糊的像糖霜。  
“你别凶我嘛，我知道你想操我，易悬，易哥哥，老公，快点操我嘛。”  
梁襄完全不要面子的吐着荤话，早就湿软的后穴轻易就将易悬的性器吞了进去，只是那东西太大，只进去了一个头梁襄就有些疼了。  
他偷偷看了一眼易悬，发现对方的脸色还是冷冰冰的，不禁心急的就发狠坐了下去，骤然的贯穿让他一下子就尖叫了出来，大腿根不停的发着抖。  
易悬的呼吸也猛地沉了下去，抓着他肩头的力道大的骇然，梁襄委屈巴巴的打了一下他的手，然后自己卖力的扭着腰吞吐着他的性器，湿漉漉的望着他的时候泪痣勾人的很。  
天真缠绵的话语吐露着面红耳赤的下流话语。  
“易悬，你的东西好大啊，你难道不想把我操到怀孕吗？在里面尿尿也可以，对我做什么都行的。”  
易悬狠狠的瞪着他，目光凶狠的如同丧失理智的野蛮野兽。  
他往上翻身直接把梁襄压在了身下，然后气急败坏的用指腹掐着他的下颌骂道。  
“梁襄，你怎么这么骚？”  
梁襄被太多的话这样言语侵略过，压根就不脸红，还用小腿蹭着易悬的腿刻意的勾引着，挂着甜甜的笑说。  
“那你就狠狠的操我嘛，不然我就出去找别人了，他们才不会像你这样对我这么凶这么冷漠。”  
话音未落易悬就瞳孔骤缩，怒气愈加阴沉，非常用力的捅了他一下，然后寒声说。  
“你敢出去找别人，我就打断你的腿。”  
梁襄噘着嘴哼哼的说。  
“那你就对我好点，不许凶我也不许把我当宠物，我的腿都跪红了。”  
易悬没说话，将他撞的没一会儿就说不出来一个字了，只能张开腿哭着乱叫，一会儿叫“再深点”，一会儿又哭着骂易悬做的太狠弄疼他了。  
他们翻来覆去折腾到了天亮，易悬就跟第一次开荤似的精力旺盛的不得了，梁襄被他插射了好几次，最后手脚软绵绵的使不上力也骂不出来，只能含着泪后悔主动爬床的这个决定。  
最后梁襄被做昏了过去，醒来也不知道是什么时候了，只觉得浑身都酸软无力，双腿合都合不拢，性器稍微一碰就泛着火辣辣的疼，被使用过度的后穴酸的像是漏了风，里面似乎还插着易悬的那个东西似的。

这种久违的事后其实也挺不舒服的，不过梁襄现在还躺在易悬睡的卧室里，他就已经知道易悬妥协了，于是不免得意洋洋了起来。  
易悬不知道跑去哪里了，梁襄睡饱了也下不了床，就瞪着眼睛张望着整间卧室，还好奇的偏头去翻他的床头柜，理直气壮的完全没有任何的心虚。  
或许是因为易悬不认为会有人翻看，所以床头柜都没上锁，上面两层都是寻常的东西，梁襄百无聊赖的翻到最后一个抽屉后看到有个黑色的小盒子，看起来被保存的很好。  
这种东西一般里面都是私有物，梁襄一下子就八卦了起来，迫不及待的打开把盒子拿出来打开看。  
这一看却是愣住了。  
盒子里面是一对银色的戒指，质地并不算上乘，按照梁襄以往的阔气是绝对看不上的，在时间的流逝下也已经有些褪色了。  
梁襄却在看到戒指的时候一下子就全都想了起来。  
他居然真的是认识易悬的，因为这戒指的其中一枚原本是易悬送给他的求婚戒指，后来梁襄跑路的时候就把戒指丢在了他和易悬住的出租屋里，没想到易悬居然还留着。


	7. Chapter 7

当初梁襄偶然认识了易悬，觉得这个当过特种兵的高大男人是自己没有尝试过的类型，所以几次后就勾搭到手了。  
不过后来易悬跟他求婚的时候梁襄才发现他居然是认真的，当时也没时间拒绝，就收下了订婚戒指，然后梁襄催促易悬先回家去告诉他的父母，就趁易悬离开的时候自己也偷溜掉了。  
没想到居然是易悬，他一直隐瞒自己的身份是不是就是想报复梁襄的？  
梁襄想到这里不禁后背发凉，又紧张过度的听见从外面走进的脚步声，就连忙把抽屉猛地关上了，迅速钻回被窝里假装自己刚醒。  
易悬推门走了进来，看到他后问。  
“醒了？”  
梁襄的一颗心还砰砰直跳，昨晚还想好好讨好他，现在却觉得这个人心思深沉，恨不得早点跑掉才好。  
他努力装出一副睡眼惺忪的模样说。  
“醒了一会儿了，你去哪里了？”  
易悬走到床边坐下，神色温和了许多，伸手摩挲着他的脸颊说。  
“先喝点水，然后我帮你抹点药。”  
梁襄哦了一声，然后被他扶起来喝了点水。  
梁襄心里现在怕他，喝着水也不敢抬头，浅粉色的舌头一舔一舔的，眼睫还颤抖着，看起来格外的柔顺又可怜。  
易悬的眼里浮出一丝柔意，依然平静的低声说。  
“既然你昨晚自己爬到我床上的，现在这样我也算没有守规矩，那么你想要的我都会给你。”  
梁襄的心稍微松了一口气，然后犹豫了一下怯生生的问。  
“那，那我可以去见我姐姐吗？我很担心她。”  
易悬神色未动，只是说。  
“等你休息好了再说。”  
一句话就堵住了梁襄剩余的恳求，他咬了咬唇，蔫蔫的低下头说。  
“好吧。”  
易悬伸手擦干了他嘴边的水痕，然后说。  
“上药了。”  
他把被子掀开，梁襄什么衣服都没穿，不自觉就瑟缩了一下，然后又乖乖的把腿屈膝分开了，将被使用过度的后穴露了出来，泛着媚红的地方粉嫩嫩的，好像宛如处子似的。  
易悬的眸色更深，挤出药膏抹在手指上伸了进去，凉凉的药膏让梁襄轻呼了一声，委委屈屈的嘟囔着说。  
“好疼，你轻一点。”  
手指刚进去就被紧致的肠肉包裹，梁襄的身子太敏感，原本只是涂药，但没一会儿易悬的手指戳到了他的敏感点，他就浑身一抖，脸上浮出了云霞般的潮红，不自觉夹紧了腿。  
易悬看了他一眼，命令说。  
“把腿分开。”  
梁襄腿间的小东西被刺激的半硬了起来，他有些羞赧的不肯动，伸手抓住了易悬结实的手臂，红着脸说。  
“已经涂好了，不用再涂了。”  
易悬也瞥到了他的变化，不由分说就把他的膝盖分开了，然后另一只手摸上了他的性器，粗糙的掌心带来了成倍的刺激，梁襄没一会儿就哭喘着射了出来。  
易悬把手上的精液抹在了他羊脂玉般的小腹上，淡淡的说。  
“真浪。”  
梁襄现在从他嘴里听到这样的荤话都不敢再接了，只好嗫嚅着问。  
“你还没告诉我说什么时候去见我姐姐呢。”  
易悬抬眼看着他说。  
“你姐姐刚变成异能者，现在还在适应期，就算你过去了也见不到她，等过几天我再带你出去。”  
梁襄现在总觉得他每句话都怀着报复之心，非要听到肯定又准确的承诺才行。  
他就急切的问。  
“那到底要过几天啊？”  
些许是他的神情太迫切了，易悬的眼眸愈加幽深，伸手捏着他的下巴，意味不明的问。  
“你就这么想出去吗？”  
这句话实在是太危险了，稍微不留神就会回答错，梁襄顿时僵住了，不知道该怎么躲过去这一劫就用惯常的手段蒙混过关。  
他主动抱住易悬，凑在他颈窝像只小猫似的蹭了蹭，然后软绵绵的说。  
“我是担心姐姐嘛，末世里存活本来就不容易，我现在好不容易见到了亲人，当然迫不及待就想去见她了。”  
易悬没说话，却是很享受他的主动亲近。  
他漫不经心的捏了捏梁襄的后颈，像是抓住了他的软肋般逗弄着，这才终于开口说。  
“一周后，我带你会见你姐姐。”  
虽然一周的时间有点长，不过好在易悬总算答应了，梁襄顿时喜上眉梢，黏人的缠着他说。  
“易悬你真好！”  
易悬听到了他的话后，唇边扯出了一抹嘲讽的笑容。

这一周里易悬果然没有再像从前那样对他了，而是和之前那些人一样，梁襄不必再费心讨好他，只要自己乖乖的待在房间里，等易悬回来后陪着他就够了。  
一周后梁襄终于能去见梁萝了，他的这个姐姐一直都很疼爱他，因为年龄差距不大所以两个人关系也非常亲密，又在商界经营了大公司所以性格雷厉风行，是非常少见的女强人。  
末世来临时梁襄在其他城市待着，所以和自己的家人们分散了，也完全没有办法得到消息。  
梁萝也是一样的，她在末世时第一时间就安排好了父母的安全所，本来自己也可以藏好，可她实在担心梁襄，于是就冒着生命危险出来寻找梁襄，前不久遇到丧尸时受伤了，结果误打误撞激发了末世异能。  
在这个基地待了一周她才适应了自己隔空取物的异能，心急如焚的她本想立刻离开继续去寻找梁襄，没想到居然在这里见到了梁襄。  
姐弟两人在一起待了两个小时后彼此都眼圈红红，易悬推门走了进来，看着梁襄提醒说。  
“我们该走了。”  
梁萝在这几天已经弄清楚了这个基地的生存规则，也从梁襄的口中知道了他现在的处境。  
她的确清楚梁襄混乱的私生活，也不觉得有什么不对，只管全心全意的宠着梁襄，现在看到梁襄落到这种被折辱的地步当然心疼的不得了，但她现在的实力又远远不够成为S级，什么办法都没有。  
梁萝把梁襄挡在身后，警惕的盯着易悬说。  
“我在A市有很多财产，等你去A市了我会付给你丰厚的报酬，只要你好好对小襄，千万不可以欺负他。”  
梁襄心里一紧，也期冀的看向了易悬。  
要是易悬真的肯答应的话，那岂不是他就不用在易悬面前唯唯诺诺的？易悬还要把他恭恭敬敬的供着！  
但易悬神色未变，淡淡的说。  
“末世看的只有实力，梁襄，走。”  
后半句话莫名多了一些压力，梁襄突然心里一凉，连忙从梁萝身后走到易悬身边，然后恋恋不舍的看着梁萝说。  
“姐姐，我下次再来见你。”  
梁萝现在没有实力和易悬对抗，只能眼睁睁的看着他把梁襄带走，她走上前揉了揉梁襄的头，严肃的说。  
“小襄，你只管等着我把你救走，别的什么都不用管，知道吗？”  
梁襄惶惶的看着他，眼里含着薄薄的泪，他抽了抽鼻子，殷殷的说。  
“我知道了，我都听姐姐的。”  
易悬不再看梁萝，揽着梁襄就往外走。

梁萝目前被安排在了普通异能者住的地方，他们回去的时候路上遇到了不少人，梁襄有半个月没有见过其他人了，忍不住偷偷看了好几眼。  
易悬警告的捏了捏他的后颈，那个项圈闪着亮亮的光，刻着他的名字。  
“看哪儿呢。”  
梁襄立马就垂下头不敢再多看了，偷偷撇了撇嘴。  
易悬似乎猜到了他的小动作，原本打算直接回房间的脚步停下了，他想了想，然后说。  
“走吧，我们去餐厅吃饭。”  
梁襄惊讶的抬起头，受宠若惊的问。  
“真的吗？”  
易悬居然会带他去人多的餐厅里吃饭，这可真是太难得了，梁襄当然不会拒绝了。  
他们到了餐厅时正赶上饭点，很多人的目光都望了过来，梁襄还看到了章家兄弟吃人般的目光，他不禁往易悬的怀里躲了躲，埋在他怀里不敢抬头，嗫嚅着说。  
“我们还是回去吧，这里人好多。”  
易悬却没答应，把他按在座位上后淡淡的说。  
“你在这里等着，我去打饭。”  
梁襄一见他要走，急忙立起来说。  
“我跟你一起去！”  
易悬瞥了他一眼，说。  
“坐下。”  
短短的两个字就让梁襄停止了所有动作，瑟瑟的又坐了下来。  
落单的宠物在人群里是非常危险的存在，梁襄穿的是易悬的衣裤，宽宽松松的显出了一股慵懒的勾人风情，无数的人把贪婪的目光黏在了他露出来的白皙皮肤上。  
梁襄忐忑不安的张望着易悬，无意中对上了章家兄弟的目光，立刻就吓得收了回来。  
片刻后易悬端着两个盘子回来了，梁襄连忙凑过去，靠着他挡住了那么多目光才安心了一些。  
易悬拍了拍他的肩膀，梁襄就识趣的搂着他的肩膀坐在了他腿上，背对着那些人埋在易悬的怀里。  
易悬一口一口喂他吃东西，平静的问。  
“你不是很想出来吗？怎么现在反而不开心了？”  
被关在房间里的时候梁襄的确闷的不行，但出来了他才发现自己这样的身份太危险，只要他名义上的主人不在身边，或是不想庇佑他了，那么任何一个人都能把他撕碎。  
他怕死，怕被欺负，实在是怕极了。   
梁襄委屈的嘟囔着说。  
“我不想出来了，我们回去吧。”  
“吃完了再走。”  
梁襄只好不说话了，一口一口的赶紧吃着，只想早点回去。  
突然间他动作一僵，然后惊惶的双手抓住了易悬的手，红着脸几乎都要哭出来，哀求的说。  
“易..易悬...别在这里...”  
他只穿了长衣长裤，里面光溜溜的什么都没穿，易悬的手指勾起裤腰往下摸，就能沿着臀缝刺到里面去，餐厅里不知有多少人都在蠢蠢欲动的盯着薄薄裤料里游动的那只手。  
一根，两根，三根，梁襄的苦苦哀求阻止不了易悬公然的玩弄，他只好咬着下唇忍耐着被逼出来的哭喘，羞极的都不敢抬头看，单薄的背脊可怜的发着抖。  
易悬贴近了他红透的耳朵，轻声说。  
“你的水好多，在大家面前被玩弄就这么兴奋吗？”  
梁襄心里恨透了他这样折辱自己，面上也只是泪眼朦胧的小声抽噎着求饶。  
“你别弄了...回去后...怎么弄我都行..”  
之前那些人都恨不得把他永远藏起来才好，别人多看一眼都要嫉妒到发狂，哪里舍得在这么多人面前这样亵玩他。  
易悬果然是恨他的，所以才这么报复他。  
梁襄心里委屈极了，想着还不如回到章家兄弟的身边算了，不过私下里闹得多过分他都能忍着，但明面上他还有自己公子哥的高傲，谁都不能折断。  
易悬的手指在他后穴里模拟着性交的动作抽插着，带回了黏腻的水声，梁襄力气娇弱，掰不开他的手，只能无力的揪着他的衣领颤抖着。  
梁襄已经感觉到了大腿根被坚硬高热的性器硌着，他怕易悬真的要在众目睽睽之下占有自己，连忙带着哭腔小声求着说。  
“易悬，我不喜欢这样，别再这里好不好？求求你了。”  
易悬垂着眼看着他，深沉的眼眸宛如深渊。  
他忽然开口说。  
“梁襄，你都知道了吧。”  
梁襄一怔，一时间没有反应过来他是什么意思，脸上满是茫然。  
易悬很轻的笑了一下，慢慢的说。  
“既然看到了那枚订婚戒指，你也应该都想起来了吧。”  
这句话一出，梁襄瞳孔骤缩，浑身的血液都冷了下来，脸色发白，瑟瑟的根本就不敢看着他，怎么都说不出话来。  
看到他的这副模样，易悬就已经知道了答案。  
他的眼眸冷了几分，手从梁襄的上衣下摆开始一颗颗解开他的扣子，继续语气平平的说。  
“既然知道了，为什么不敢承认？你现在就没有什么想对我说的吗？”  
梁襄紧张的攥住了上衣，抗拒的不想再让易悬真的把自己的衣服剥了，连忙急急的改口说。  
“我错了，我真的错了，之前都是我不好，是我不想结婚才跑掉的，易悬，易悬我知错了。”  
“不想结婚你就明白的告诉我，我不会逼你。但是你既然收下了我的订婚戒指，那就是答应我了，答应了又欺骗我，你知道你犯了多大的错吗？”  
易悬语气平静，但梁襄却怕的不得了，连衣服都顾不得守就搂着他的脖子努力蹭来蹭去，抽噎着可怜说。  
“我、我是有苦衷的，你听我解释，我真的不是故意的。”  
他本以为易悬会怒火中烧，却发现易悬真的停下了所有动作，垂眼看着他平静的说。  
“好，你解释吧。”  
梁襄啊了一声，没料到他这么不按套路出牌，支支吾吾的拼命在脑海里编着理由，一双潋滟的眼眸慌乱的转来转去，这是他说谎时无意识的小动作。  
易悬神色冷了下去，加重语气自嘲的说。  
“你还在骗我。”  
梁襄心里一紧，知道他肯定是生气了，紧张的腰解释却怎么也想不出合适的话来安抚，只好放软了语气反复的求着说。  
“回去了我再给你解释好不好，这里、这里人太多了，我...”  
“闭嘴。”  
易悬一把就扯开了他的大半扣子，那双长满老茧的手粗鲁的揉上了他胸膛，像是在玩弄女人般生生将他平坦的地方抓起来细嫩的皮肉，直捏的胸前发疼，连乳头也被拨弄的瑟瑟立了起来。  
梁襄感到了无限的羞耻，他拼命的推推搡搡着乱踢着，不停哭喊着。  
“易悬你讨厌！就是因为你这么讨厌我才不喜欢你的！你太坏了呜呜呜！”  
绵软又怨愤的声音细细弱弱的，在这偌大的餐厅也被不少耳力敏锐的异能者听了进去，神色都变的不大一样了，却也灼灼的等着看好戏。  
易悬听到他的话后脸色就变得极度难看，他压抑着愠怒抓着梁襄的头发，逼迫他不得不抬头看着自己，然后森寒的盯着他说。  
“梁襄，闭嘴。”  
梁襄被他一看就浑身吓的发抖，呜呜咽咽的挣扎着不敢再亲近他，嘴里喃喃喊着梁萝的名字，甚至还有章家兄弟的名字。  
这时候他谁都想求救，就是不肯要易悬。  
易悬面无表情的捂住了他的嘴，指尖蔓延出来的雷电异能迅速蔓延到了梁襄身上，他疼的大叫了一声后就彻底软了下来，额头上冒着冷汗，眼里恐惧更甚。  
易悬腾出一只手将桌上的盘子挥到了一边，然后把梁襄压在了桌子上，一只手仍然捂着他的嘴，另一只手扒下了他的裤子抵开了双腿，然后就蛮横的闯了进去。  
梁襄正被电流击的浑身瘫软，最脆弱的地方又被不留情的碾压了进来，他的哀嚎声可怜至极，又让人听了生出更浓重的施虐欲。  
易悬将他捣弄的汁水淋漓，边玩弄还边用自己的异能折磨他，铁了心要让梁襄在众人面前被自己狠狠占有。  
梁襄哭的满脸都是泪，浑身又酸又软，却记着电击的疼痛再也生不出反抗的力量，只能无力的被他索取。  
餐厅里寂静一片，所有人的目光都移不开这场活色生香的春宫图，只是不知有多少人的眼眸又沉了下来。  
梁襄直到被弄到失禁了才终于崩溃，哭的不停打着嗝，抽噎着看起来可怜又可爱。  
易悬的怒气这才消了些，今日的目的也算是达到了，他就不再多停留，脱了外套把潮湿的梁襄裹起来抱在怀里，就目不斜视的离开了餐厅。  
如同雕塑般的众人这才慢慢回过神来，窃窃私语的兴奋说着刚才的事。  
章摇死死盯着梁襄刚才躺过的桌子，恨恨的咒骂道。  
“易悬他怎么能这么对梁襄！可恶！我一定要杀了他！”  
章招也和他盯着同一处，年轻的面容显得阴郁如潭，他淡淡的说。  
“异能者之间互相残杀是重罪，我们还是先想办法把梁襄抢回来再说。”  
章摇气愤至极，攥紧拳头捶的桌子都吱呀吱呀的响，愤怒到扭曲到脸上溢出了浓浓的杀气与嫉恨。  
他到底是能力不强，所以才打不过易悬，不，他一定要成为最强的那一个，他必须要！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章超级粗长【夸我


	8. Chapter 8

易悬和梁襄彻底撕破脸了之后，剩下的半个月里梁襄整日除了自暴自弃的胡乱骂他就是怕的直哭，易悬也不哄他，就只是不停的逼问他有没有要对自己说的，听不到满意的回答就往死里操弄他。  
梁襄每天过的度日如年，好不容易熬到半个月后的比赛才终于脱离苦海，眼睛都哭肿了，看的十分惹人怜爱。  
他满心盼着能有人救自己出去，章家兄弟拼尽全力，连梁萝也在听闻那天餐厅里发生的事后日夜修炼异能，就等着打败易悬救出梁襄。  
只是章家兄弟的底子没有易悬好，梁萝又是刚开始掌握异能，所以就算梁襄拼命祈祷，但这次比赛还是易悬成了第一人。  
他立在那里盯着梁襄，梁襄死活都不愿意回到他身边了，哭着就要往梁萝身后躲，喊着“姐姐救我”，那样恐惧又无助的模样直叫人心头不忍。  
梁萝的心尖都滴出了血，她眼睁睁的看着绝望的梁襄又被戴上了刻着易悬名字的项圈，然后被易悬带走了。  
好在梁襄这次熬了几天，易悬就去基地外面驱赶这一次突如其来的丧尸潮了，一连去了十几天都没回来，梁襄既庆幸又担忧，每日惴惴不安的既盼着易悬能带回来好消息，又怕他回来了又那样折磨自己。  
这次的丧尸潮来的汹涌，基地里大半的高等异能者都出去打丧尸了，基地都变的空荡了许多。  
又是一天过去，梁襄不安的睡到半夜忽然被人用力晃醒了，他迷迷糊糊的揉着眼，看到面前满是血污的梁萝后还以为自己是在做梦。  
他吓懵了，不知所措的颤声问。  
“姐...姐姐，你怎么在这里？”  
梁萝作为异能者，这次也随着大部队出去了，半夜忽然出现在梁襄面前，而且还是带着血的，梁襄害怕又惊喜。  
梁萝显然是受了很重的伤，按着胸口喘息半晌才能勉强说出一句完整的话，她齐肩的短发沾着泥土和灰尘，衣衫破旧，脸上全都是浓稠的鲜血，唯有一双眼睛明亮的惊人。  
她紧紧抓着梁襄的手，急切又发狠的说。  
“走，是我提前偷跑回来的，我们趁现在赶快走！我们回家！”  
梁襄听到“回家”时眼眸骤然亮了起来，一下子从床上跳了下来，扶着梁萝就紧张的往外面走。  
“好，我们回家，但是姐姐你受伤了，我们先去...”  
“不！现在就走！”  
梁萝的语气无比坚定，就算受了重伤也能将梁襄拽动，梁襄被她带的踉踉跄跄跟着走，只好说。  
“好，那咱们现在就走！姐姐你小心点！”  
这是是守卫最松懈的深夜，虽然有人察觉出了异能，但都被梁萝用异能腾出了逃脱的时间。  
他们抢了基地里的一辆吉普车撞破门跑了出去，梁萝将油门踩到了最大，梁襄就算系着安全带都差点被颠了出去，强忍着呕吐抓着扶手。  
基地里剩下的都是普通的异能者，远远没有梁萝这样被逼到绝路的狠劲，又因为猝不及防没有及时追上，所以竟真的被他们逃了出去。  
梁襄频频回头看向后视镜，偌大的基地渐渐变成了黑夜里一个渺小的点，耳边只有呼啸的猎猎风声。  
他不敢相信自己居然真的就这么逃了出来，欣喜的扭头要和梁萝报喜，却在看到她煞白的脸色后吓得魂儿都没了，带着哭腔喊着说。  
“姐姐！姐姐你别开了！”  
梁萝把他的手拨开了，声音虚弱又坚决。  
“你好好坐着，我还能撑住。”  
梁襄拼命摇着头，第一次痛恨自己这么没用，他胡乱擦着眼泪，哆哆嗦嗦的哀求说。  
“姐姐，咱们已经逃出基地了，你受了这么重的伤，咱们快找个地方治一治吧。”  
梁萝从后视镜里扫了一眼，然后沉声说。  
“基地的车里一般都放着伤药和备用品，你去后座找找都有什么，虽然离开基地了，但是我们还是很容易就会被追上，再走一段路我们再停下。”  
梁襄早就六神无主了，听了她的话就连忙爬到后座去找，幸运的是真的找到了基础的疗伤药、水和压缩饼干。  
他们又开了一段路后才停下来，梁襄帮梁萝包扎了伤口，两个人又多少吃了些东西后就马不停蹄的继续开车了。  
他们是沿着A市的方向一路开过去的，路上遇到了不少丧尸，但好在有惊无险，但是最后到达A市的时候发现A市已经换了一副新天地。  
他们在入口被拦了下来。  
梁萝的伤口因为没有得到彻底的治疗已经恶化的很严重了，全靠着异能在撑，听到守卫的阻拦后她怒气冲冲的说。  
“我是梁萝，你们基地负责人陈驰呢？叫他过来！”  
当初梁萝在临走前用了一大半的家产来保证了父母的安全和她回来后的容身之地，就算这是末世，但总有一些人执着的相信末世总会过去，而那时依然是钱财统治的世界，比如贪婪的陈驰就是这样的人。  
守卫听到陈驰的名字后，露出了一抹嘲讽的笑，好像梁萝已经是多少年前的人似的，完全不知道这早就不是她印象里的A市了。  
他轻蔑的说。  
“半年前A市就已经被新的领导人占领了，现在全新的规则是只有异能者才被准许入内，你嘛，虽然受伤了但是也可以进去，但是他....”  
尽管这些天的奔波已经让梁襄蓬头垢面，但他灾难般的美貌依然可以被看得出来。  
守卫把目光落在他身上时不由得恍惚了一瞬，犹豫的语气变得格外惋惜。  
“他是个普通人，所以不能进去。”  
梁萝骤然就愤怒了起来，她只能搀扶着梁襄才能勉强站立，却在涉及到梁襄的事情时依然充满了势不可挡的气势。  
她斩钉截铁的说。  
“你们的负责人在哪里？我要见他。”  
守卫摇头说。  
“抱歉，只有最高等的异能者才能见到我们的负责人，要么你们就继续往前走，要么就只能你一个人进来。”  
梁萝已经到身体极限了，外面的丧尸又那么多，他们实在没有力气撑到下一个基地，况且A市就是他们的家，父母不知所踪，他们除了这里还能去哪里？  
梁襄知道梁萝是绝对不可能丢下自己的，只好把求助的目光看向守卫，含着泪拼命恳求说。  
“求求你了，你就和上面通报一声好不好？我就想知道父母在哪里，求求你了。”  
没有人在梁襄的哀求面前能够无动于衷，守卫和他对视的瞬间就败下了阵，他面露为难之色，实在不忍心拒绝，只好叹气说。  
“好吧，我只能帮你上报一声，但要是负责人不同意的话，我也真的帮不了你了。”  
梁襄感激涕零的不停道着谢，满怀期待的安慰着梁萝说。  
“姐姐，我们先坐下来休息会儿，你别担心，我会和他好好说的，你就先睡一会儿吧。”  
太长时间没有安心睡过的梁萝双眼布满了红血丝，精神也绷到了极致，她还想等到彻底进入A市后再休息，但看到从小长大的A市后终究是觉得轻松了一些，只要有一点松懈，那些强压下去的疲倦就排山倒海的罩了过来。  
她的眼皮颤抖着合了一下，就再也不想睁开了。  
梁襄看出她已经非常疲倦了，心疼的轻声说。  
“姐姐，他去上报还不知道要多久呢，你先睡一会儿，到时候我一定叫醒你。”  
梁萝想着一会儿要是见到负责人的话肯定也要进行一番非常艰难的商谈，所以听了梁襄的劝说后，迟疑了一下就疲惫的叮嘱说。  
“那我先睡一会儿，等守卫回来了你一定要告诉我。”  
蹲在她身边的梁襄用力点了点头，柔声承诺说。  
“我知道了姐姐，你放心的睡吧。”  
梁萝闭上眼三秒钟后就沉沉的睡了过去，不到三十的面容在这样血与泪的残酷末世里变得粗糙硬朗，如同经历了千万风霜，眉眼间都压着沉甸甸的心事。  
梁襄抱膝蹲着一直看了她很久，眼泪安静的吧嗒吧嗒掉着，心头满是自责和酸楚。  
他一直都是梁萝的拖累，如果没有他的话，梁萝也不至于会落到这个地步，从出生起梁萝就保护了他二十多年，现在也该是他回报梁萝的时候了。  
如果守卫回复说负责人依然拒绝收留普通人的话，那么留下梁萝在A市好好活着就够了，至于他，过去二十几年里欠下的债终于吃到了恶果，就自生自灭的被丧尸吃掉算了。  
梁襄很小声的吸了吸鼻子，依然柔嫩的指腹恋恋不舍的把梁萝的头发拨到了耳后，然后仔仔细细的擦干了她脸上脏污的痕迹。  
梁襄蒙着鼻音抽抽搭搭的说。  
“姐姐，你别找我了，就当是没有我这个废物弟弟，以后千万别来找我了。”

与此同时，守卫费劲口舌递上来的消息传到了负责人的高层，在末世里罕见的宽敞办公室里坐着轮椅的苍白男子听到通传后，面无表情的说。  
“知道规则还明知故问，脑子是不想要了吗？”  
病弱的语气软绵绵的，甚至要安静下来才能听清楚，可听到的人却如同被厉鬼索命似的脸色刷的就变得惨白，语无伦次的慌忙说。  
“对、对不起，他们说是梁家的人，梁家以前在A市也是赫赫有名的，所以我...”  
“梁家？”  
说话的并不是那个病弱男子，而是一直坐在办公桌后面翻看资料的中年男人。  
说是中年，可他相貌俊逸，天生生着一副极为上挑的丹凤眼，因为保养得当和异能效用所以脸上没有一丝皱纹，戴着一副细框眼镜的模样看起来便是个极具欺骗性的笑面狐狸。  
他的眼眸里掠过一丝流光，起身去电视前摆弄了什么，几秒后电视上就显出了基地门口摄像头的内容。  
由于角度的关系只能看到靠墙的梁萝的双腿，但可以清楚看到正在基地门口焦急的探头探脑的梁襄。  
即便衣衫破旧，风尘仆仆，但梁襄依然是那样漂亮的近乎妖异，眼角下的泪痣仿佛心头的朱砂痣。  
他在翘首望着基地里的同时还不时扭头看一眼熟睡的梁萝，蹙起眉忧心忡忡的模样我见犹怜，让人只想把他搂在怀里好好安慰，连他垂着眼都心疼地不得了。  
戴眼镜的男人看清楚梁襄后就笑了，那笑里却没有什么温度。  
他重复念了两遍梁襄的名字，那名字像是在唇齿间被软舌舔舐侵略过，又像是被牙齿咬牙切齿的咀嚼嚼碎了似的。  
“梁襄，梁襄。”  
他脸上的笑意愈深，微微侧过头看向了也目不转睛望着屏幕的苍白男子，微笑着说。  
“小文，你看我早说过了，守着A市在，他迟早都是要回家的。”  
轮椅上的邵文没说话，苍白病弱的脸色好像又白了一些，跟寒潭里的冰玉似的没有丝毫情感，一双黑沉沉的眼眸里却翻涌着暴风雨般病态又偏执的刻骨情愫。  
他沉默了良久，才淡淡的出声说。  
“爸爸，是我先遇到他的，就算是你来抢，我也不会手软的。”  
邵泽听了之后笑了笑，走到他身后，疼爱的伸手摸了摸他的头，然后温声说。  
“小文，这不是我们之间的争斗，要怪就怪梁襄先后来招惹了我们父子俩，他自己欠下的债，我们要一点一点的讨回来。”  
邵文沉默着，垂下了眼。

在基地门口等的焦灼不安的梁襄终于看到守卫回来了，他张望着发现守卫身后没有任何人后，顿时就失望耷拉下了脑袋，知道负责人应该是拒绝见面了。  
不过这也在他意料之内。  
他打起精神，对守卫恳切的小声说。  
“你好，谢谢你刚才跑了一趟，我不会为难你的，只要你帮我把姐姐扶进去治疗就好了，我马上就走，求求你再帮我最后一次吧。”  
守卫错愕的看着他，然后笑着挠了挠头说。  
“我还什么都没说呢，这是个好消息，负责人同意你进来了。”  
“什么！真的吗？”  
梁襄惊喜不已，眼里的光璀璨惊人，守卫都看待了，红着脸呐呐的说。  
“真、真的，负责人说是你的老朋友，让我直接带你过去，至于你姐姐，我们已经叫了医生过来直接带她去治疗。”  
梁襄受宠若惊的连连感谢他，很快A市基地的医生就过来了，抬了担架把梁萝抬上去的时候梁萝累的居然都没有醒。  
梁襄亲眼看到梁萝被医生急匆匆的带走后才放下心来，他不明所以的跟着守卫往基地里最大最豪华的楼上走，边忐忑不安的小声问。  
“负责人是我的老朋友？他们叫什么名字啊？”  
先前看大门的守卫没有资格带他进来，这次的守卫是个看起来很凶的人，听了梁襄的问话后目不斜视的回答说。  
“等您上去见到负责人了就会知道的。”  
他这样油盐不进，梁襄只好安静下来不再说话，乖乖的跟着他坐电梯上楼。  
到了高层的办公室门口后，负责人停下了站在了一边，低头示意他进去。  
梁襄紧张的攥紧了自己的衣角，犹豫了一下后，推开了门。  
【完】  
你们也猜到啦，A市的俩父子也是梁襄的前任们，后来易悬拿着订婚戒指追过来了，章摇为了成为第一名结果不小心被丧尸咬了变成了丧尸，时而丧失理智时而有自我意识，章招为了寻找最好的药物资源救他，也带着他来到了A市。  
以及还有未知的前任们....哈哈哈哈就酱紫啦！可怜的小襄襄正在被疼爱，没空跟你们说再见！只有我这把大刀哈哈哈！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 链接：https://pan.baidu.com/s/1v3LUdGegd9ymSwkNU-3uew   
> 提取码：77cp


End file.
